Aaron Roberts Crossover Fanfiction 2
by Charles Roberts
Summary: When Alexander came to the Rescue Rangers X life and become a Rescue Ranger he tell them that Manniax was using can't rember device on the toons head and help him take over the world.


Introduction  
  
There was a time when the real world didn't know that a person could easily travel across dimensions and different worlds to meet toons and anti-toons. All that changed in the Year of Our Lord, 2002. One person actually had the power to cause such a rift to occur, but even he knew that such a thing, while an excellent means of making a living, couldn't possibly be safe for the common man. The Cartoon World in particular, needed to be safe for tourists. The man, sharing his plan with the president of the United States, George W. Bush, entered into a contract to protect this brave new world. A new agency was forged by this man, in order to not only protect the lives of the people of the Real World, but do defend those of the Cartoon World, so that the two dimensions, crossed by fate, would coincide with one another. The man's name: Alexander "Lightning" Armington. This is his story.and the story of the Lightning Force Agency.  
  
Lighting flash and Explode  
  
BOOM!  
  
Head of the LFA Agency Alexander Armington [Armington salutes] Aaron Roberts  
  
Vice Head of agency Ricky Roberts as the voice of Razor Armington [Razor in a stance pose]  
  
Agent Smith Jackson [Folded his Arms] Denzel Washington  
  
Lt. Nicky Chang [Bowing at the cameras] Jacky Chan  
  
Sargeant Rams Malone [Standing in a karate pose] Jim Kelly  
  
USSA Chicago Chife Mickey Carmaker [ Looking a the cameras] Jung Juliet  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Chip Elmwood [Chip turns, folds arms]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
Dale Oakmont [Dale turns, smiles, gives thumbs up]  
  
Corey Burton  
  
Gadget Hackwrench [Gadget turns, shows wrench]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
"Monterey" Jack Colby [Jack turns, makes fist]  
  
Jim Cummings  
  
Zipper Musca [Zipper turns, salutes]  
  
Peter Cullen  
  
Tammy Sorenthia [Tammy turns, gives V-sign]  
  
Noelle North  
  
Foxglove Digitalis [Foxglove turns, raises wings]  
  
Deborah Walley  
  
and Introducing Edward Baird as Wescott Vance Atticas  
  
[Wescott turns and kicks]  
  
Chax Bennet [Chax tilts head to camera, looks upwards]  
  
Charlie Adler  
  
Dr. Jeremy Manniax [Manniax tilts head to camera, looks at viewer]  
  
Rob Paulsen  
  
Tiny Toons, Anamanics, Road Rovers [WB Toons Looking cheerful]  
  
Samuri Pizza Cats [Pizza Cats taking a victory pose]  
  
Peter Cullen as the voice of Claw Hyperion Atticas  
  
K. T. Vogt as the voice of Gemma Kaisya  
  
Title card: Can rember who you are case and might work for the wrong side.  
  
[Letters fade out, replaced by:]  
  
Written By Aaron Roberts  
  
Edited by Edward Baird  
  
[Fade out.]  
  
Alexander voice over wile he driving a Firebird Tram-Am and has a sing says United State Spy Service Agency AKA LFA: This the year 2003 in Chicago, Illinois, United States of Animals this an different really from our United State of America, I was Transported hear to join the Rescue Rangers Squad because the guys back at the United State Spy Service Agency found out my records of 89 arrested, 104 Busted, 114 Saving the world from doom, and 78 bring back the government files and documents. So they promote me as Commander of USSSA Allies Department, and my first assignment is to talk to the commander of Chicago Police 5th division Coltrane.  
  
Location : Chicago Police 5th division, Commander Coltrane is busing looking over reports her sergeant reported to her.  
  
2nd in command: Excuse me Commander Coltrane, there is a Mr. Armington from the United State Spy Service Agency is hear to talk to you.  
  
Coltrane: Oh send him in.  
  
2nd in command: Ok! Commander.  
  
Alexander Armington come in he was 22 year old about to be 23 in September, about 6'6 197 all musicales pounds, born in 9/16/80 in Detroit, Michigan.  
  
Alexander: Hello Commander.  
  
Coltrane: Hi Alexander but just called me Coltrane.  
  
Alexander: But you can called me Double A for short Coltrane.  
  
Coltrane: Ok Double A let get to business, what you came for.  
  
Alexander : My Agency sent me to become a Rescue Rangers, but there only one problem I don't know to find them.  
  
Coltrane: I will called Chip Elmwood and tell him to come to the police satiation to meet you can you wait for him.  
  
Alexander: Sure!  
  
The next 5 hours we waited for Chip Elmwood leader of the Rescue Rangers.  
  
Chip: Coltrane wanted to se me?  
  
2nd in command: Yes it is se want to see you, go right ahead Mr. Elmwood.  
  
Coltrane : Oh hi Chip.  
  
Chip: Hi Coltrane.  
  
Coltrane: There is a gentleman name Alexander Armington head of the United State Spy Service Agency.  
  
Alexander: Just called me Double A.  
  
Chip: Hi Double A  
  
Coltrane: He here fore, why you will tell them Double A.  
  
Alexander: Sure, I want to joined the Rescue Rangers so I can help you bring Dr. Jeremy Manniax in.  
  
Chip: What you think that Manniax in your territory.  
  
Alexander: Well we have been informed that Dr. Jeremy Manniax braked in and stole a Forget me Device or Can Rember Device and what it will do it will erase a Toons memory from there head and supply for the new memory for the Good, but it is falls in the Evil hands the Can Rember Device will do the same to toons but in steed supply for the new memory that evil person will tell you who you are and trick you come work for the evil side instead the good side, and I know that a Toons Convention in the All State Arena in Chicago and all toons from different studios will come and answer questions that were Manniax will strike there.  
  
Chip: welcome abroad the rescue rangers I can take you to the HQ in the trees.  
  
Alexander: Sure I will drive us there.  
  
Wile we are driving on Lake Shore Dr. To Michigan Ave. The Rescue Rangers HQ is the tree. Oh boy this house sure win the Home and Gardens.  
  
Chip: We hear Double A.  
  
Alexander : I am dreaming or this is real?  
  
5 seconds later Chip introduce the rangers to me.  
  
Chip: Everybody This is Alexander Armington Head of the USSSA Allies Department and he will be a rescue rangers second class.  
  
Alexander: But you can called me Double A.  
  
Chip: This is Dale.  
  
Dale : Hi Double A.  
  
Chip : This is Gadget Hackwrench.  
  
Gadget: Hi  
  
Chip: This Monterey Jack Colby.  
  
Monterey: Good Day Mate.  
  
Chip: This is Zipper Musca.  
  
Zipper: [Squeaky voice] Hi.  
  
Chip: This is Tammy Sorenthia.  
  
Tammy: Hi  
  
Chip: This is Foxglove Digitales.  
  
Foxglove: Hi  
  
Chip: This is Wescott Vance Atticas.  
  
Wescott: Hi  
  
Chip : This is Claw Atticas.  
  
Claw : Hi  
  
Chip: and this is Gemma Kaisya.  
  
Gemma: hi  
  
Alexander: Hi there.  
  
Chip: Tell them why you want Manniax put in jail.  
  
Alexander: I will tell ya the same thing like I tell Coltrane.  
  
Alexander: Well we have been informed that Dr. Jeremy Manniax braked in, stole a Forget me Device or Can Remember Device, what it will do it will erase a Toons memory from there head, supply for the new memory for the Good, but it is falls in the Evil hands the Can Remember Device will do the same to toons but in steed supply for the new memory that evil person will tell you who you are and trick you come work for the evil side instead the good side, and I know that a Toons Convention in the All State Arena in Chicago, Illinois.  
  
Wescott: This is serous, if Manniax get his hands on the toons he will take there memory away and trick them to work for him.  
  
Alexander: That why, and I don't want that happen just like Dale when he lose his memory, and until my boys from the USSSA Labs Department come up with an memory restore.  
  
Dale: How did you know?  
  
Alexander: I was in Paris last year when I saw you have no memory and fight your friends.  
  
Dale: Oh.  
  
Chip: Don't worry about it Alexander we will look out.  
  
Alexander: Oh by the way if a toon come up to you and don't have any memory and working for Manniax called us or whistled us but if the toon pulling you by force you can beat them up a little bit and then we come in.  
  
All Rescue Rangers: Ok!  
  
Announcer: Game 1 of the Eastern Conference Playoffs as General Manger Aaron Roberts, O'Nell, Bryant, and Glen Robinson as the Philadelphia 76ers take on Cleveland Cavs in Cleveland, Ohio on NBC and Channel 18 Saga Sports Network.  
  
Chapter 2 Bank Robbers  
  
Alexander [voice over] it was 6:30 a.m. on Saturday, June 16, 2003 I was getting up, do my training workout by focusing on my ninja fighting skills, Chip and Gadget came and fix some morning food, and I say Hi to them or goodmorning to them.  
  
Alexander: Goodmorning Chip and Gadget.  
  
Chip and Gadget: Goodmorning Double A, what are you doing?  
  
Alexander: Oh I was focusing on my ninja fighting skills so it can keep me focus.  
  
Chip and Gadget: Oh, want some morning food?  
  
Alexander: Sure, I want Scramble eggs, Pancakes, and coffee.  
  
Chip and Gadget: Ok, and Alexander while you up can you wake the other up too.  
  
Alexander: Ok.  
  
Alexander: [Voice over] while everybody was up an eating morning food, the TV was on channel 7 ABC and reported a bank robbery.  
  
TV: This Channel 7 ABC Morning news in Chicago, Mackerel Bracksoin, Sheila Steel, Dan Sternness for Chicago Sports, and Amada Rockchaser for Chicago weather, and now the top story.  
  
Mackerel Bracksoin: The Bank One has been robbed on East Adams St, and State St. hears Michele Crash on the report.  
  
Michele Crash: I am hear at the scene of the crime at East Adams St., the one person who saw the whole thing was the bank president Rice Roger he says his workers have lose there memory form a device the, workers have bend taking to a hospital and will be check on.  
  
Rice Roger: Manniax have use some kind a device that wipe out my workers memory's and can't remember what happened.  
  
Michele Crash: Indeed Manniax is behind this robbery this Michele Crash ABC 7 News.  
  
Mackerel Bracksoin: Dr. Jeremy Manniax have been wanted in 7 states and 2 country's like Washington, Oregon, Illinois, California, Florida, New York, Washington D.C., Canada, and Japan. Now he is Public emery No. 1 in the world if you see this cat contact Chicago Police 1-213-678-2475, Alexander Armington of the Lighting Force Agency 856-7121 and Rescue Rangers X 1-213- 671-5432.  
  
Alexander: Boy Manniax is at it again this time he robbing banks and his next target is the Toons Convention.  
  
Chip: Right we better go to the Toons Convention and guard it.  
  
All Rescue Rangers except Alexander and Chip: Right!!  
  
Alexander: We better head to the bank and asked questions first.  
  
All Rescue Rangers: Right!!!  
  
Scene Bank One on E. Adams St.  
  
Alexander: Coltrane can you tell me what happened hear?  
  
Coltrane: Alexander and Rescue Rangers Manniax was hear and brake the doors down and use the can't remember device on the workers not the bank president he was hiding in his safe place and saw the how thing.  
  
Alexander: Can I and Rangers ask some question to anyone who have memory and the bank president?  
  
Coltrane: Sure.  
  
Alexander: Mr. Bank president can you tell me what did Manniax says after he robbed your bank?  
  
Rogers: Manniax says that He is going to the toons convention in the All State Arena and use the can't remember devices on the toons and use them to take over Chicago and the World.  
  
Alexander: Hear we go aging taking over the world part I crossed some villainies who want take over the world and I beat them.  
  
Part 3 Toons Convention  
  
Scene Rescue Rangers HQ  
  
Alexander: [voice over] We are getting dress for the costume toon convention party Chip and Gadget looked like Sonny and Cherie, Dale and Foxglove looked like Elvis and Tina Turner, Westcott, Tammy, and Claw looked like Bruce Lee, Michale Kung, and Red Ranger, Monterey Jack and Zipper looked like Crocodile Dundee and Walker Texas Ranger, Me and Gemma Kaisya are dress up to I looked like Roger Smith from Big O and Gemma looked like Dothery Robot from Big O.  
  
Alexander: Everybody ready?  
  
All Rescue Rangers: Ready!!!  
  
Alexander: Ok let go and I will drive.  
  
All Rescue Rangers and Alexander: Rescue Rangers Away!!!  
  
Alexander: [Voice over] We are driving on I-90-94 Dan Ryan Expwy. To John F. Kennedy Expwy. From Chicago, Illinois to Des Plaines, Illinois to guard a Toons Convention from Manniax.  
  
Leaving from Chicago, Illinois to Des Plaines, Illinois.  
  
Transportation : Firebird Trams-Am.  
  
Driver: Alexander Armington.  
  
Scene All State Arena in Des Plaines, Illinois.  
  
Alexander: [Voice over] : We were in the All State Arena checking for no memory toons and are working for Manniax we split up in two's and Wescott, Tammy, and Claw go in three Me and Gamma in the East Section looking for specious toons, Dale and Foxglove are in the West Section, Chip and Gadget are in the North Section, and Wescott, Tammy, and Claw was in the South Section.  
  
Alexander: Sliver, Foxfire, and Cupcake this Blue Fire did ya report anything specious yet over?  
  
Chip: this is sliver nothing specious over.  
  
Dale: this is foxfire nothing specious over.  
  
Wescott: this is cupcake nothing specious over.  
  
Alexander: Ok Report anything strange back to me, this is Blue Fire over out.  
  
Over in the booth there were the WB cast members of Tiny Toons, Anamanics, and Road Rovers Buster, Babs Bunney, Plucky Duck, Sherry The Loon, Fife, and Hampton J. Pig, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Skippy, Reta, Runt, Pinky, Brain, Hello Nurse, Mevenda Mink, Dr. Otto Srachansinff, Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag, and Mussale who all got an letter from a Misery person and need to come in the Sweet 16 upstairs of the arena.  
  
Manniax : Hello my new lackeys.  
  
WB Toons: who are you?  
  
Manniax: Soon you won't remember anything Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
After 3 seconds All the WB toons can't remember a thing  
  
Buster : Who am I? Where am I?  
  
Hunter: Who am I?  
  
Yakko: Who am I?  
  
Tiny Toons: Who am I?  
  
Road Rovers: Who am I?  
  
Anamanics: Who am I?  
  
Manniax: It work, and turn to the tiny toons: Your are Buster, Babs, Plucky Duck, Sherry the loon, fife, and Hampton J. Pig and you are work for me.  
  
Tiny Toons: Ok.  
  
Manniax: [Turns to the Anamanics] Your are Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Skippy, Reta, Runt, Pinky, Brain, Hello Nurse, Mevenda Mink, and Dr. Otto Srachansinff and you are work for me.  
  
Anamanics: Ok.  
  
Manniax: [Turns to the Road Rovers] Your are Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, and Mussale and you are work for me.  
  
Road Rovers: Oh.  
  
Manniax: Now your are Evil Anamanics, Evil Tiny Toons, and Evil Road Rovers and now go and bring more toons to the sweet 16 so I can take there memory away Ha! Ha! Ha!.  
  
All Evil Anamanics, Tiny Toons, Road Rovers: Yes Sir!  
  
Part 4 the grating of the toons.  
  
Alexander:[Voice over]: When Me and Gamma look for the no memory toons my sigsents kick in and I was receving evil dangers in my way and we look to our right and saw Tiny Toons, Anamanics, and Road Rover came to the Disney booth and force the Disney toons away and take them to sweet 16 and I radio the gang and followed them.  
  
Alexander: Sliver, Foxfire, and Cupcake this is Blue Fire me and Gamma spotted the no memory toons who took Disney toons away from the both and went to sweet 16 meet me there.  
  
5 second later  
  
Manniax : Now can you remember who you are?  
  
Disney Toons and Pizza Cats: No we can't not.  
  
Manniax: I will tell you, you are all Pizza Cats and Disney toons and you work for me.  
  
Disney Toons: Ok.  
  
Alexander[talking in a quite voice] I can believe it they believe him.  
  
Dale: I don't believe it.  
  
Manniax: Chax what was that?  
  
Chax: That voice sounds before, unless it the Rescue Rangers X and they are right behind the door.  
  
Manniax: My Evil Toon's Lackeys get the Rescue Rangers X now.  
  
Evil Toon's Lackeys: Yes Sir!  
  
Alexander: Run!!! And split up.  
  
All Rescue Rangers and Alexander took each hallway and same did the evil Toon's and chase them.  
  
Chip: Hurry Gadget this way.  
  
Gadget: Ok, cough.  
  
Unaware to them Fife use her glands to make them pass-out and there are a sleep.  
  
Fife: Nightly night Chip.  
  
Tiny Toon's took them away to Manniax.  
  
In the second hallway Dale and Foxglove were running away from Evil Anamanics.  
  
Dale: There are zanier then me!  
  
Foxglove: Yea I know what you mean, Ugh,  
  
Dale: Foxy, look right ugh!.  
  
In the rooms are Wakko and Dot with mallets in there hand and the Evil Anamanics took them away to Manniax.  
  
In the Third hallway Wescott, Tammy and Claw were running and fighting there way out form the Evil Road Rovers.  
  
Wescott: Cupcake this way.  
  
Unaware to them Hunter running fast and spot in front of them.  
  
Hunter: Where are you going?  
  
Wescott: Get out of my way or I will beat you up.  
  
Hunter: Yea right my colleges are hear right behind you.  
  
Exile: You need a Siberia Frieze comrades.  
  
Exile use his Ice Frieze on Wescott, Tammy and Claw they can move, Hunter came pick them up and take them away to Manniax.  
  
In the Fourth hallway Alexander and Gamma are running and Fighting the way out too.  
  
Alexander: Gamma this way to exit.  
  
Gamma: Ok but where are the others?  
  
Alexander: I don't know either maybe they got capture.  
  
Unaware to him one of the Pizza Cats grabbed Gamma and run of with her.  
  
Gamma: Alexander Help.  
  
Alexander: Oh no Gamma! That it Digvole.  
  
Digmone Digvole song.  
  
Alexander-mon Warp-Digvole to Dragonmon raw.  
  
Dragonmon/Alexander: Speedy let her go now.  
  
Speedy: No I am taking her to Manniax but my friends like to destroy you.  
  
Polly, Guido, and Good Bird: That Right.  
  
Dragonmon/Alexander: You want some come get some.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Manniax: Hello Rescue Rangers X in a few moments you memory will be erase and keep in here, now you will work for me.  
  
Rescue Rangers X: Nooooo!  
  
5seconds later  
  
Rescue Rangers X: Who are we?  
  
Manniax[turns to the Rangers X] You are the Rescue Rangers X, Chip Elmwood, Gadget, Dale, Foxglove, Wescott, Tammy, Claw, and Gamma and you work for me.  
  
Rescue Ranger X: Ok  
  
Manniax: Now go help the others to destroy Alexander Now I have them all and now I will rule Chicago Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Rescue Rangers: Yes Sir.  
  
The battle was intents Dragonmon/Alexander lunch a dragon rage attack on the Pizza Cats.  
  
Dragonmon/Alexander: Dragon rage!!!  
  
Pizza Cats: Ouch.  
  
Unaware The Rescue Rangers, Road Rovers, Anamanics, Disney Toon's, and Tiny Toon's come to the aid.  
  
Dragonmon/Alexander: O great.  
  
But his friend Razor Armington has seen that Alexander was in trouble and came up to help him.  
  
Razor: Alexander you need help?  
  
Dragonmon/Alexander; Yea.  
  
Razor: Digvole  
  
Digmon Digvole song  
  
Razor Warp-Digvole to HiperMon  
  
Dragonmon/Hipermon: DNA Digvole  
  
DNA Digvole Song  
  
Dragonmon/Alexander: Dragonmon raw  
  
Hipermon/Razor: Hipermon  
  
Dragonmon/Hipermon: DNA Digvole to HiperDragonmon  
  
HiperDragonmon: Now who want some?  
  
Alexander: we need to regroup Hipermon because I don't have enough charge in my body.  
  
Razor/Hipermon: Sure, but we will be back Manniax.  
  
Alexander: So need a plane to get my friends memory back.  
  
USSSA: Alexander this is Commander come in.  
  
Alexander: This is Alexander over.  
  
USSSA Commander: The boys at the lab found a way to get the memory's back.  
  
Alexander: How?  
  
USSSA Commander: They say hit the Toon's heads hard with something anything.  
  
Alexander: Ok, why did you tell me that just a wile ago?  
  
USSSA Commander: Well forgot.  
  
Alexander: Do know were they are?  
  
USSSA Commander: Manniax is overthrowing the Mayor and using the Can't Remember Device.  
  
Alexander: Ok we on our way.  
  
Scene Downtown Chicago.  
  
Manniax: I won now the mayor can't remember a thing, the WB, Disney, and Sabain toon's will help me take over the world Ha! Ha! Ha!.  
  
Alexander/Razor: Don't Dream on it Manniax.  
  
Manniax: You and your cousin only two stand in my way now my Evil Toon Lackeys Destroys those two.  
  
Evil Toon Lackeys: Yes Sir.  
  
Alexander: Are you ready cousin?  
  
Razor: Yea I am ready cousin.  
  
Alexander/Razor: DNA Digvole  
  
DNA Digvole song  
  
Dragonmon: Dragonmon Raw.  
  
HiperMon: Hipermon  
  
Dragonmon/HiperMon: DNA Digvole to HiperDragonmon raw.  
  
HiperDragonmon: MegaDNA Digvole to JetMon.  
  
JetMon: UtralDNA Digvole to Jetfightermon.  
  
Chapter 5 The final Battle  
  
Jetfightermon use his Jet-Missiles at the Pizza Cats and the got knock out, Jetfightermon Dedigvole to Alexander and Razor.  
  
Alexander: We got to fight with weapons and barehands  
  
Razor: Right  
  
EvilAnimaniacs: Let get them.  
  
Alexander Face-off with the Warrens, Yakko Wakko, Dot, Jetwarren, Yarkko, and Rocketwarren, Buster, Babs, Pucky Duck, Sherri, Fife, Hampton, Chip, Gadget, Wescott, Dale, Foxglove, Tammy, Claw, Gamma, Monterey, and Zipper.  
  
Razor Face-off with Slappy, Skippy, Marvenda Mink, Reta, Runt, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Mussale, Mickey, Minney, Donald, Daisy, Hewey, Dewey, Louie, Darkling Duck, Tale Spin and Bonkers.  
  
Alexander plus out two ninja steel sicks and Animaniacs, Tiny Toon's, Rescue Rangers plus out Maillots, bo's, and swords out and they begun to fight.  
  
Razor plus out two nunchuckles out, Animaniacs, Road Rovers, and Disney plus out Maillots, Swords, and batons out.  
  
Alexander and Razor know all of the Matrix, Jackie Chan, Chuck Nories, Last Dragon, Bruce Lee, and Jet Le.  
  
When Alexander was fighting with Jetwarren, Yakko use his maillot on his but Alexander see the maillot and block it with his steel sicks and did a foot sweep on Yakko.  
  
Yakko: Ouch!  
  
When Alexander and Razor know what to do they goes for the toon's heads and return them to normal.  
  
Chip: What happened?  
  
Alexander: It a long story.  
  
Hunter: Who is this dude?  
  
Alexander: Oh my cousin Razor Armington.  
  
Razor: Hi  
  
All Toon's: Hi  
  
Alexander: Enough introduction we need to get Manniax.  
  
Rescue Rangers: Right!  
  
All Toon's, Can We help we also want to get our hands on Manniax.  
  
Alexander and Rescue Rangers: Sure.  
  
Alexander: Hay cousin want to help?  
  
Razor: All right, oh by the way make me an Ranger to.  
  
But when they reach city hall Manniax with Chax come out with a giant robot.  
  
Manniax: Alexander I don't know how many time you beat me but you will not bet me and the Rescue Rangers and the toon's not going to beat me too.  
  
Alexander: Oh yea, [talking like Roger Smith] Big O! it show time.  
  
His meagduse come out and he got in it.  
  
Alexander: Let go Big O!  
  
Big O clash with Manniax Robot name Evil Rocket, Manniax got the upper hand but Alexander use Big O Rocket, and Manniax Robot just blue up, and Alexander look for Manniax but he escape but he left the Can Remember Device behind.  
  
Alexander: Rats! He is slippery one but he left the Can Remember Device behind I better send this back to the USSSA offices so they can keep an watch out for it.  
  
The Chicago Police, Chicago Fire Department, and United States Spy Services Agency came and arrest all of the Manniax Lackeys and put out the fire.  
  
Part 6 Celebration  
  
Chip Award Alexander and Razor with the mettles of bravery and become a Rescue Rangers.  
  
Chip: Alexander, Razor your bravery and honor save us from Manniax Can't Remember Device, so I like to present to you the mettles of bravery and member of the Rescue Rangers 2nd class.  
  
All the toon's, Police, Fire and USSA cheered on the two heroes.  
  
Alexander: Thank you, Chip for giving me and my cousin Razor a mettles and become a Rescue Rangers, and I will make sure that Manniax is put be hind bars, and Manniax I will not rest that day untill you are put in prison so we can live in peace.  
  
As they cheered on the two heroes, some one was lurking in the shadows.  
  
Manniax: I will get my revenge on you Alexander and Razor Armington baw Ha! Ha! Ha!.  
  
The end ?  
  
Role credits  
  
On the next Rescue Rangers Crossover Fan Fiction  
  
Manniax have a jar contains the evil mist when a good toon's smells in the vapors the toon's will become evil and cause havoc.  
  
Next week Manniax and the Evil Mist  
  
And Also next week Foxglove Cousin Montego Return in to the story as the night of the vampires Bats. 


End file.
